Nightmare's Return
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Dumbledore enlists David and William to become guards at Hogwarts when Alex and Justin become students there. But everyone has no idea that an old enemy that was presumed dead makes an unannounced return...
1. The First Owls and Dumbledore’s Visit

**AN: My new crossover story! I know that this isn't an original idea, but enjoy anyway! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The First Owls and Dumbledore's Visit**

It was an typical day at Waverly Place for Alex, Justin, and Max. Justin was sitting in his chair, listening to his father's magic lesson. Max, was half listening to his father, half letting his mind wander to other things. Alex, well, Alex hardly ever listens to her father, which is what she is doing right now. As Jerry Russo went on with the lesson, two off white owls swooped in, and each landed on Justin's and Alex's head. The owls hooted and looked around as innocent as can be.

"Dad, is this part of the lesson?" Justin asked, careful not to incite the bird resting on his head.

"No..." Jerry answered, careful not to anger the bird resting on his eldest children's head. "Alex, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Alex said innocently. The birds lifted up their legs, and Justin and Alex grabbed the parchment from each of the bird's legs.

"Dad, what is Hogwarts?" Alex asked holding up the letter to her father. Jerry snatched the letter from Alex, and read it eagerly.

"Oh, my word." Jerry said, looking excited and happy.

"Dad, what's going on?" Max asked.

"Justin and Alex are going to Hogwarts!" Jerry said happily. Alex and Justin looked at each other, having no idea what in the heck is going on.

* * *

David laid in his bed, snoring very loudly. Villo scratched behind his ear with his claw, and began to watch in total amazement.

_It mystifies me to no end that he can sleep for so long. Wow. _Villo thought. David let out a snarl, and turned over. Villo knew that now would be the best time to get his sleeping friend up. Villo hopped on his bed, extended his claws, and quickly raked them across David's back. David bolted up, and screamed very loudly, causing Villo to hit the ceiling, literally, with his claws digging into the ceiling.

David looked up at his half lion, half human, and sent a death glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" David growled at Villo.

"Appraising the roof. I'm hanging on for my life, A-hole!" Villo screeched. David kicked off his sheets, and stood under Villo, dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"Why are you in here?" David asked.

"I needed to wake you up, because you have a visitor." Villo said. "Some headmaster from London. Says he knows some info about Maria."

David ears piqued at the name. "Mom? Where is he?"

"Outside in the living room. Oh, and please put some pants and a shirt on." Villo said, politely. David pulled on some black jogging pants, a blue t-shirt, and stepped outside his room. When he stepped into his living room, he saw William, Lynn and Louis sitting on the living room couch. They were talking to a old man with a long silver beard, dressed in some type of ridiculous clothing that proved that he was not from here.

"David, good afternoon. I see that you are well." The bearded man stated, giving David a nod.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" David asked, looking at his family, and then back at the mysterious man.

"Pardon me, let me introduce myself." He said, standing up and giving a bow. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to talk to you about a problem that I need your help in solving."

"I'm listening." David said.

"I want you and William here to become guards at Hogwarts for the upcoming semester." Dumbledore stated. "We have a history of having some trouble, and we need a strong demon like yourself to come around."

"I'm going too, just to keep an eye on you." William smiled.

"Why should I go?" David asked. "What is the motivation for me to go to a new school?"

"Your girlfriend." Dumbledore stated. "She and her brother are going to Hogwarts as well, and I know that you really care about her, and I also know that you wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Dumbledore was dead on with everything that he said. David didn't want anything to happen to Alex, or Justin.

"Alright, I'll do it." David nodded. "When do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow. We have to get to London before Alex and Justin, so we can set up. We'll be gone for a while, so get everything you absolutely need." William stated. Dumbledore and William said there goodbyes, and left. David began chatting with his family about him leaving while Dumbledore and William had a conversation of their own.

"Alright, I get why Alex is going to Hogwarts. It's because you needed a reason for David to go, right?" William asked Dumbledore.

"Correct." Dumbledore answered. "I know that David would do absolutely anything to protect the girl that he loves. Plus, I need his powers to solve the problem that Hogwarts is going to have.

"What is this problem?" William asked.

"You'll find out in good time, my friend, you'll find out in good time." Dumbledore said with a wink.

* * *

**AN: How was it? If you like it or have a question or comment, drop a review! Next time the departure for Hogwarts! R&R!**


	2. Tussle in Diagon Alley

**AN: Alex and Justin are heading off towards Hogwarts, but first, the two are going to go school shopping in Diagon Alley, and there they meet some future schoolmates.**

**Chapter Two: Tussle in Diagon Alley**

Things were set for Alex and Justin to go to Hogwarts. They were going to spend the last few weeks before the start of the semester at an hotel in Diagon Alley, and they knew that William was going along to keep an eye on them. David was going, too, but he knew that he had to be in a disguise to do so. What better disguise than to be William's "pet"? This, of course, didn't sit well with the wolf demon, who put up an very big fight about this.

"Why do I have to be a damn dog?" David cursed, kicking his suitcase, and causing pain in his foot.

"Because," William answered, "One, we can't let anyone know that you are a demon. Two, Dumbledore said not to show your face until we can find out what this mysterious threat is, and three, the Wizarding World doesn't know about demons yet, so Dumbledore wants to keep it that way."

"Anyway, how many teachers know about why we are really there?" David asked him.

"Well, the three that know about the new guards, they know about me. They have no clue about you." William said. David sighed, and looked as if he was about to lose his temper.

"Alright, let's go." David said, grabbing his suitcase. William smiled, and grabbed his suitcases as well. They moved towards the middle of his living room, and William pulled out a strange key.

"A portkey. That's how we are getting there? A damn portkey?!" David hissed.

"Yes, why are you making such a big deal about a portkey?" William asked. "This got us back here, didn't it?"

"By dropping us in different countries before landing us in New York, yes." David said, correcting his friend.

"Whatever, now I know how to use this thing." William said. He threw it up into the air, and a portal opened up. David stood back, and shielded his eyes, trying to better his vision.

"Let's go!" William exclaimed. David grabbed his gear, and hopped in the portal.

_If this doesn't work, I'll kill him... _David thought.

* * *

David and William touched down in London about 20 minutes after they entered the portal. They looked around at their new surroundings, and it looked like they were in an old western bar of sorts. David sat his stuff down, and began to take a closer look around. The only light in the old tavern was the candles that were floating in the ceiling. David was about to talk when Dumbledore entered the room from out of nowhere.

"Greetings." Dumbledore said, smiling. "I am glad you are here. How was your trip?"

"Quick, and nauseating." David said, collapsing in a chair. William smiled, and took a seat across from Dumbledore.

"So, where are Alex and Justin?" William asked.

"In a hotel with the Weasleys and Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Wow. We are dealing with Harry Potter, too?" David asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "You seem to know a lot about Harry Potter, is that correct?"

"Yeah, he survived an attack by Voldemort that killed his parents." David stated nonchalantly.

"So, what are we doing today?" William asked Dumbledore.

"You are taking them shopping for school supplies." Dumbledore stated. He took out separate parchments, and handed them to William. David peeked over at the school supply list.

"Wow, look at all of this." David said in amazement. "How much is all of this going to cost?"

"Leave that to me." Dumbledore said. "William, take these to the children, and escort them on their shopping trip."

"What am I going to do?" David asked them.

"Well, since you are a demon, David, you need a suitable disguise." Dumbledore stated. He took out his wand, muttered a spell. There was a bright flash, and David was gone. William hopped up, and looked around for his friend. William looked down, and saw a black and white wolf-dog where David was sitting. William started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, man, that's classic!" William said through fits of laughter. David growled at William and hopped down onto the floor.

_Let's go, jackass. _David telepathically communicated to William. William said goodbye to Dumbledore, and walked out with his friend.

"Unique fellows, aren't they?" Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

William and the dog version of

* * *

David strolled into the hotel where Alex and Justin were staying. David sat on the steps, and looked up towards his friend.

"After we get Alex and Justin, where are we going?" David asked William.

"We need to go to and get their books, I've already took them to get their wands. Too bad Ollivanders won't let them back in there again." William said, opening the door. David let out a sigh, and followed him. As they made their way deep into the hotel, ignoring all of the looks they were receiving, they finally reached the room in which David and William could locate their friends. David pressed his dog ear to the door, and heard some voices in there besides Alex and Justin.

"I hear voices." David said quietly.

"Who else is in there?" William asked.

"Two more boys, and a girl." David answered.

"Well, let's meet them, shall we?" William said. He opened the door, and walked in. David calmly followed like the dog he was made into. William walked up to Alex and Justin, and they looked at him and smiled. William looked at the other children in the room, and gave them his greetings.

"Well, it seems that you are making friends." William said, sitting down next to Alex.

"Hey William, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Dumbledore told me to come along and keep an eye on you two. Also, David told me that if I let something happen to you, he'll break my neck, so here I am." William said with a forced smile. David hopped up on Alex's lap, and began to lick her face.

"Whoa, where did you get the dog?" Alex asked.

"His name's Shadow. I bought him before I came out here." William said.

_Get off of her lap David._

_F-You. I am just being friendly._

_I don't care. OFF._

Shadow let out a growl, and hopped off of Alex. William turned to the three new students who were eying them questionably.

"Who's your new friends?" William asked.

"These are Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."Justin said pointing to each one of them individually.

"Hello, how are you?" The girl, Hermione, said sweetly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ron asked.

"So, this is the famous Harry Potter?" William asked. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." William said, "Impressive. So, anyways, I'm here to take you so you can get your books and things. We need to getsome books, but I don't know where the store is."

"I know where it is! Ron, Harry and I can take you there." Hermione said cheerfully.

_Nerd. _David/Shadow thought. William shot his friend a look and graciously accepted their offer, and they were off.

* * *

As soon as the seven reached the bookstore, they immediately broke up into different directions. William told Alex and Justin to go and grab their supplies, and get in line. Alex went off to get some books, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry began talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think? They are a real unique bunch, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"I know. Especially the girl. She seems to have a troubling sense about her." Hermione said. "Who is this great boyfriend she was talking about?"

"I don't know, but I would sure like to meet him, seem like a real character." Ron laughed.

"I don't know, but it seems that the one with his red hair in a ponytail, William, is hiding something, but what is it?" Hermione asked. Both Harry and Ron shrugged at this accusation, and saw Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius stroll in. They didn't notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione at first. Draco went over to the books, near where Alex was, and Lucius went off on his own and disappeared.

"Great, here's Mr. Happy, we better go." Ron said, getting up. Hermione grabbed his wrist, and pointed over to Malfoy and Alex.

"Look, something's going on." Hermione whispered to her friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the scene unfolded.

"So, you're new around here?" Malfoy asked. Alex nodded, and continued what she was doing, hopping that Malfoy would take the hint, and get lost, but of course he didn't.

"So, does a pretty girl like yourself have a boyfriend?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I do, so why don't you get lost, huh?" Alex hissed. Malfoy didn't seem to take too kindly to that, because that got the attention of a few people and that received a few snickers as well. Malfoy, flaring up with anger, grabbed her arm when she began to walk away from him.

"Do you know who I am?" Malfoy hissed. Alex hauled off and slapped him hard. Malfoy made a move to grab his wand, but was pounced on by Shadow. Shadow growled, leaning in, mouth frothing. David literally wanted to rip out Malfoy's throat.

William came running, and Lucius came running as well. Ron literally had to bite on his hand to prevent himself from laughing. Hermione and Harry were watching eagerly to see how this ended.

"Shadow. OFF." William warned. Shadow growled at William, and Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at David.

"Get that beast off of my son!" Lucius demanded. Lucius was about to use his wand, but William beat him to the punch, literally. William slugged Lucius, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap.

"Shadow, LET'S GO!" William shouted. Shadow growled at Malfoy one last time, and raced out the front door.

William looked down at Malfoy, and told him, "As a warning, you better watch yourself, because I guarantee this isn't the last time we are going to meet."

With those last words, William was gone.

* * *

**AN: This is the longest chapter I ever did. Any way, next chapter, everyone boards the Hogwarts Express to head off to school, but they are met with a very big and terrible surprise. R&R!**


	3. Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

**AN: Alex and Justin begin their trip to Hogwarts, but they run into a very bad surprise while traveling there...**

**Chapter Three: Trouble on the Hogwarts Express**

David sat in his chair, reading an newspaper when William and Dumbledore walked into the room. David sat down his newspaper and smiled at them.

"Greetings, what brings you here on this lovely evening?" David asked them.

"I take it that you meet the Malfoys." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes, I have, very nasty fellows, I may say." David said calmly. "I really don't know how any one deals with them."

"Really, now?" William said in mock shock. David nodded at his friend.

"I know that you had a row with young Draco and his father." Dumbledore said. "I really don't care about that, but I have some news for you."

"What is it?" David asked Dumbledore.

"For one in about two weeks time, the semester at Hogwarts will begin." Dumbledore began. "At that time, I will unveil that William will be a new guard that I have appointed there."

"What about me?" David again asked Dumbledore.

"Since you are a demon, you will be hidden in my quarters for the year, and you will only be allowed out for certain times." Dumbledore answered.

"I will be going to school on the Hogwarts Express, while you head out to Hogwarts early with Dumbledore." William stated.

"Great, when do I leave?" David asked, voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow, my friend." Dumbledore stated. David let his head hit the table in front of him, and he let out a very loud growl.

"Well, is this normal behavior from him?" Dumbledore whispered to William.

"When talking about David, nothing is normal." William answered.

* * *

William laid asleep in his room while David sat up looking out towards the stars. David walked over to William's bed, and smacked him in the head, causing the Belmont heir to wake up.

"What was that for!?" William asked grumpily, rubbing his sore spot from where David punched him.

"I knew from experience that was the only way to wake you up." David said. "Look, I am going to spend the night at Alex's."

"If you are going to do that, change into a dog first." William said.

"Fine, I'll do it while I walk there." David said, opening the window, and stepping on the balcony.

"Be back before morning." William called.

"I will." David answered. With those last words, David was gone into the London darkness.

_I know that he is going to do something dumb. _William thought as he laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Alex was getting ready for bed, all the time talking to Hermione. Alex, dressed in her pajamas, sat on her bed, looking at her orange haired roommate.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"We are heading to platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross station." Hermione answered. "There's a portal there that will take us to our train."

"We run through a pillar, right?" Alex asked.

"Right." Hermione answered. "Anyway, what happened between you and Malfoy?"

"The jerk tried to hit on me, but I turned him down, I told him I already had a boyfriend." Alex said. "He tried again, and I slapped him. That's when William and his dog Shadow appeared."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"A boy named David Falcone." Alex said. "I met him when I was in preschool. He knew that I was a wizard, so I didn't have to hide that secret from him."

"He seems like a nice guy." Hermione said, smiling. Alex smiled, and nodded in agreement. Before they went to sleep, they heard faint scratching at the door. Looking surprised, Alex got up, and answered the door. She looked down, and smiled when she saw Shadow looking up at her.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as the dog began to bark happily.

The noise that Shadow made caused Ron to open his bedroom door and yell, "Oy! Shut that mutt up!"

"Go to sleep, you jerk!" Alex yelled back, slamming the door. Alex climbed into the bed, and Shadow hopped up there with her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that dog has a liking for you." Hermione joked.

"Yeah, you know, the more I look at Shadow, the more I see David in him." Alex said. Hermione shut off the lights, and went to sleep. Alex laid down, as Shadow rested at her feet.

* * *

The next morning at King Cross station, William calmly walked with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex and Justin as they arrived at the station to board the train. While they were boarding the train, David communicated with William telepathically.

_Ready to board the train?_

"_Yeah, we're boarding now. Did you arrive at Hogwarts safe and sound?"_

_Yes, good thing that Dumbledore has a lot of books to read, since it's going to be a while before you guys get here._

"_Yeah, see you when I get there."_

_Alright, and if something happens to Alex, I'll kill you._

"_Okay, I won't let anything happen to Alex." _

"William!" Alex shouted, breaking his trance. "We need to find a seat."

"You guys find a seat, I'll go sit with one of the teachers." William said, walking up the aisle of compartments. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but the train whistle blew, and she was ushered inside by Justin.

"So, what are we going to be doing once we get to Hogwarts?" Justin asked Harry.

"Since you are first years, you'll be sorted into houses." Harry began. "There are four houses, (**AN: Sorry for my upcoming misspellings readers, please bear with me) **Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Then you will be lead to your houses by the Prefects." Hermione said. "After that it is pretty much all depends on which house you get sorted into. That determines which classes you get with which houses."

"Professor Snape is the Potions teacher, and he the head of Slytherin House." Ron said. "Trust me, you'll like Malfoy before you'll like him."

"He's a piece of work, isn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Harry and Ron said at the same time. Justin couldn't help but laugh at that.

As the train ride continued, Alex and Justin kept chatting about everything that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been through at school. Alex and Justin kept them entertained with stories of their own. It appears that The Belmonts have been well known around Hogwarts, and so was a woman named Maria, a name that Alex and Justin heard before.

As the train kept going Alex stretched her arms as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked her as Alex reached for the compartment door.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to take a look around." Alex said, opening the door. "I'll be right back."

* * *

As Alex was walking through the long compartment of the train, she felt a cold chill come on her.

_Man, why is it so cold? _She thought to herself. She looked out the window, and saw the entire sky go black. She turned around, and ran right into a dark hooded figure. Alex fell on her butt, and began to inch away as the figure began advancing on her. Alex stood up, tried to grab her wand to defend herself but she found herself being drained of her energy. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, and the train was going black...

_Alex found herself in a new house, but things were far from safe. She looked behind a living room table, and found a body with a head wound. She looked closely at the body, and realized that it was David's father. She was in the home in which his parents were killed. Alex soon heard a baby boy crying in the other room. Before she could move, there was a bright flash, and someone calling her name..._

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, and found herself in a compartment with William and Justin. Alex sat up, and found herself feeling woozy.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"You were attacked by a dementor." Justin said, looking really relieved that Alex was alright.

"A dementor? That is what that thing was?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." William answered. "That's the reason that the train went dark. I know that Dumbledore has some explaining to do. Just what in the hell was a Dementor doing on this train?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry to end it there. Next chapter, Alex and Justin arrive at Hogwarts and get sorted into their appropriate houses. R&R!**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**AN: As Alex puts the experience with the dementor behind her, she looks ahead to the night of the sorting hat, and little does she know that David is going to influence that little process...**

**Chapter Four: The Sorting Hat**

"_William, what in the hell happened?"_

_A dementor attacked Alex._

"_Is she all right!? Where is she?"_

_She's fine. Justin took her back to the compartment he shares with Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

"_William, watch her, and make sure that absolutely nothing happens to her or Justin, do you hear me?"_

_I will, David. Don't worry._

* * *

As soon as the Hogwarts Express stopped. All of the past and new Hogwarts Students were ushered off of the train, and towards the massive castle that was Hogwarts. They were lead by students with "P" badges on their cloaks. They were pointing and leading all of the students towards a very large man with a bushy beard.

"First years! First years over here!" The large man yelled.

"Who is that?" Alex asked, whispering to her brother.

"I don't know." Justin answered her.

"There's Hagrid!" Harry announced to Alex and Justin. Hermione and Ron were already there talking to him, and Harry ushered them to the giant.

"Ah, this must be the first years that Ron and Hermione was telling me about." Hagrid said once they approached him. Alex and Justin were shocked at how big Hagrid was up close. Far away he seemed and was big, but up close was a different story.

"So, where do we go?" Alex asked.

"This way, to the Great Hall!" Hagrid said, motioning to the massive hall behind him.

* * *

The Great Hall was absolutely massive. There was four tables that were at least 50 feet long, and the ceiling were lined with floating candles. Alex and Justin were absolutely amazed at the sight before them. Students flooded the Great Hall, and Hermione ushered Alex and Justin and Alex to their seats. They looked towards the front of the hall, where Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Severus Snape sat, each on the side of Dumbledore. Alex looked around and saw William take a seat right next to McGonagall. After everyone took their seats. Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Greetings, Students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, voice booming through the hall. "I hoped that all of you have arrived here safely. As for this year of school at Hogwarts, besides the arrival of new students, I have appointed a new guard here at Hogwarts. Here he is, William Belmont."

William stood up, and took a bow, following a round of applause. Dumbledore spoke for a while about what he expected from the students this year, then he motioned for a stool to be brought out. Then a ratty looking hat was brought out as well.

"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore announced.

* * *

Various new students were being sorted into the four different houses, and things were winding down, then came the time for Alex and Justin to be sorted into their new house. Justin's name was called, and he walked towards the front of the hall, and took his seat on the stool. William calmly placed the Sorting Hat on his friend.

"Ah, I sense great things from you." The Sorting Hat said.

"Why thank you, wise Sorting Hat." Justin said.

"Suck up." William said, quietly. The Sorting Hat laughed then made his announcement.

"Gryffandor!" The Sorting Hat announced. Justin smiled, and walked to joined the other Gryffandor students at their own table. Then Alex's name was called, and she walked up towards the stool, and sat down. William smiled at her and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. William noticed as he did so, the Sorting Hat looked as though it has saw a ghost.

"Gryffandor!" The hat announced in a nervous and unsure voice. Cheers came from the entire hall, and Alex went t join her brother. William leaned in, and whispered to Dumbledore.

"Someone manipulated the hat." William whispered.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"David." William answered. "He used his Jagan to manipulate the hat from a distance.

"Let's go have a conversation with our favorite demon, shall we?" Dumbledore stated.

* * *

Dumbledore and William walked back into his office, and found David sitting on the floor, reading a book. David looked up at his friends, and smiled at them. William sighed, and began to interrogate his friend.

"Hey, how did the Sorting go?" David asked innocently.

"Both David and Alex got sorted into Gryffandor." William said. "But you already knew that."

"No, I didn't." David said innocently. William and Dumbledore exchanged a look, and looked back at David.

"Someone manipulated the Sorting Hat, and we believe that it was someone with Demon Powers." Dumbledore said. David smiled and laughed, knowing that he was caught.

"Care to explain?" William asked.

"I figured that Alex and Justin would be better to look out for if they were in the same house." David said standing up.

"You are aware that is against the rules?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, and if you think I am not going to break all of the rules while I am here, you are mistaken, Albus Dumbledore." David said with a smile. He sat down his book, and walked away. William shrugged his shoulders, and followed his friend.

* * *

**AN: Next time, Alex and Justin arrives at Potions with Snape, and David gets into a scrap with Snape. R&R!**


	5. A Problem With Teachers

**AN: Well, it's Alex's first day at a new school, and trust me, it's not going to be an uneventful one...**

**Chapter Five: A Problem With Teachers**

Alex was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was enjoying her sleep. Little did she know that she had to be up and ready for breakfast in the next five minutes in the Grand Hall. She rolled over and let out a snore. Hermione was all ready up and dressed. She looked over at her roommate in utter disbelief.

"This girl mystifies me." Hermione said to herself silently. She sighed, and walked over to the window by Alex's bed, and yanked the window open. That got the desired result, as Alex yanked the cover over her eyes, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Well, glad to see that you are up." Hermione said in a cheerful tone.

"What is it?" Alex moaned.

"You need to get up, and get down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Hermione said. Alex groaned, and pulled the sheets tightly over her. Hermione sighed again and pulled the sheets away from Alex.

"Let's go Alex." Hermione said sternly. Alex growled, and knew that she was pretty much up. Still half asleep, she began getting ready. She put on her clothes, and her Gryffandor cloak. Hermione smiled and walked with Alex to meet their friends in the Great Hall.

* * *

Alex and Hermione joined Ron, Harry and Justin who was already eating breakfast. Harry looked up and saw them entering the Grand Hall. He motioned for his friends to come over and joined them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked as she sat down.

"Nothing really, resting and getting some fuel before going off to potions with Snape." Harry said, taking a piece of toast.

"What other house do we have potions with anyway?" Justin asked.

"Slytherin." Ron answered bitterly. "And it doesn't help that Snape plays favorites to his own house."

"It going to be hell, isn't it?" Alex asked, moaning in despair.

"Yep." Harry told her. As they finished their breakfast, they gathered their things and made their way towards the Potions room. After giving the password to Sir Nicolas, the painting swung open, and let them in. They soon arrived at their potions class, with all of the other students. It wasn't long before Snape strolled in, looking like the classless ass that he was. Alex noticed that he had a particularly cold atmosphere about him. He barked out orders towards his students, and they frantically tried to keep up. Alex had especially a rough time doing so, and Snape picked up on it. Snape strolled over, and literally towered over her.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Russo?" Snape asked coldly.

"N-No, sir." Alex answered nervously.

"Well then, keep working." Snape commanded. Alex saw that her caldron was bubbling like mad. She peered inside, but regretted doing that...

BOOM!

Smoke filled the classroom, and coughs were heard through out. As soon as the smoke cleared, Everyone was looking at Alex. Alex looked in a mirror and saw why everyone was looking at her.

That potion exploding in her face gave her huge bunny like ears, and huge rabbit like teeth. She heard everyone on the Slytherin side laughing loudly.

"Maybe if you were smarter than what you are, that wouldn't have happened." Snape said coldly. "Go to the hospital wing to get yourself fixed."

She didn't need to be told twice. Alex grabbed her books, ans ran out of the room, tears falling down her face.

* * *

William knew and heard about what happened to Alex. He managed to grab Justin, and they were looking for her. William knew that he had to do something, because David was going to kill Snape when he got the chance.

They were walking into a bathroom when they heard soft crying.

"Alex?" Justin called out softly.

"It's us." William called. "Justin and William."

"In here." Alex sobbed. William stood before a stall, and began talking to the teen.

"Alex, come on out, you have to go to the hospital wing so you can get checked out." Justin said sweetly.

"No." Alex said sternly.

"Come on, Justin and I just want to make sure that you are all right." William said quietly. Alex sighed loudly, and stepped out of the bathroom stall. As soon as she did, Justin grabbed her by the shoulders, and gave her a quick hug. Justin led her out of the stall, as William stood there.

_A bunny. Wow. _He thought to himself as he followed the Russo siblings out of the bathroom.

* * *

Malfoy was walking back to the Slytherin common room. He heard something/someone behind him. When he turned around, nothing was there. He figured that he must be hearing things. He turned back around, a young man dressed in a black hooded cloak grabbed his throat, and pinned him against the wall.

"You think that what you pulled in potions is pretty funny, don't you Draco?" The hooded person hissed. Draco tried to reach for his wand, but the hooded boy grabbed it.

"I am going to make this short and sweet, little man." The hooded person hissed at him. "If you so much as look at Alex Russo the wrong way, I'll make sure that is the last thing you'll ever do. Keep that in mind."

The hooded man released Draco, and before Draco could look up, the young man was in the wind.

"Who in the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked himself.

* * *

**AN: This chapter took me one day to write. Anyway, next chapter, Justin and Alex try their hand at flying on a broom, and Nightmare strikes. R&R!**


	6. A Fallen Foe Returns

**AN: As Alex and Justin get accustomed to flying brooms, David and William realize that a fallen foe isn't fallen anymore...**

**Chapter Six: A Fallen Foe Returns**

David casually walked into Dumbledore's office, not aware of the anger that he had towards the young demon. David sat down as if nothing was wrong or as if he didn't do a thing, which couldn't have been further from the truth. Dumbledore looked at the demon, and began his tirade of anger.

"I can't believe that you attacked one of my students!" Dumbledore said, anger rising with every passing second. "You are here as guards, you shouldn't be laying hands on the students!"

"Really now, Albus. Do you think that I care about the other students?" David said casually. "The only reason I am here is to make sure that Alex and Justin are safe while they are here for the year."

"Which brings up this question." William said, interrupting the argument between David and Dumbledore. "I can understand you wanting Justin here for obvious reasons, and no offense to you David, but why would you want Alex here?"

David thought about what William had said, and realized that he was dead on. He knew that with Hogwarts past history, being here 'just in case' something happened was a bunch of bull that he wasn't buying.

"I'll be damned." David said, realizing the only true and valid reason that he was here. "You didn't invite Alex here because you wanted her to come to school here. You only invited her here because you knew that I was going to want and come here too and protect her. Right?"

Dumbledore sat in his seat, and remained silent about the whole ordeal. This caused David to get out of his seat, and get right into Dumbledore's face.

"That is true, am I right?" David asked coldly.

"Yes." Dumbledore finally admitted. David sat back down in his chair, and looked at William who was standing in a corner of the room.

"Who is this guy that I am after?" David asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore took off his glasses and sat them down on the table in front of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke again.

"It's Arthur Banks." Dumbledore said. David and William exchanged a look before David spoke to Dumbledore again.

"Nightmare?" David said in total disbelief. "I thought that he was dead, hell, I killed him myself." David said.

"You were wounded when you used that attack, so it didn't kill him, just badly wounded him." Dumbledore said.

David sighed and placed his face in his hands. Then he looked right at Dumbledore again.

"The dementors on his train, they were sent by nightmare, too. Right?" David asked.

"I assume so." Dumbledore said. "Those dementors are known to be downright ruthless sometimes, and they can be manipulated."

"Great." William said, speaking up. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait." David answered his friend. "We wait, and plan our next move, because I know that Nightmare will not stop until he is either succeeds at getting what he wants, or until he is killed."

* * *

David watched while Professor McGonagall and Williamwere teaching the new students how to ride a broom. David was sitting in a corner, disguised as a pure black wolf-dog, also known as Shadow. David knew that in the back of his mind, Nightmare was out there seeking the perfect time to strike or make his presence known. David watched as William continued his teaching.

"All right, students." William continued."This is how you call your broom. I want you to hold your hand over your broom, and call out, 'Up', okay?"

The various students held their hands over their brooms, and yelled out the command as William had instructed them to. The results were varied, however. For some students, their brooms did nothing, as for other students, their broom handles hit them in the face. As for others, the broom flew right into their hands.

"Good." William stated as soon as all of the students called their brooms to them. "Now watch me. Slowly climb onto your brooms, and when you have a secure grip on them, push off lightly with your feet."

Alex climbed onto her broom, and flew off. David/Shadow watched as she flew around without a care in the world. All of the students were casually flying around, but David kept his eyes on Alex. He knew that as long as nightmare was out there, she and even her brother aren't safe...

* * *

_David was walking into his home, and towards his bedroom. He saw Alex sleeping in his bed, dressed in nothing but a white t-shirt. David smiled and went to enter his room, but to his surprise, found that he was unable to. David was being kept out of his room by some sort of invisible force field._

"_Ha ha ha." A very familiar and at the same time chilling laugh rang out. David saw to his surprise Arthur Banks (A.K.A. Nightmare) step right into his face._

"_David Falcone." Arthur greeted with a menacing chuckle. "It is nice to see you again."_

"_What in the hell do you want?" David asked coldly._

"_Well, I see a 'Nice to see you, too Arthur' is out of the question." Arthur said._ _"So, let's get down to business. Ever since you had defeated me about a year earlier, I have been thinking of a way to cause you so much pain. Then I figured, what better way to get you back than to cause the death of the girl that you love?" _

_David watched as Arthur pulled out a very sharp and long knife. Arthur held it up so that David could get a very good look at it. Arthur looked back at the sleeping Alex, and a very evil smile grew on his face_. _He shot a look at David, and began to approach her._

"_Stay away from her!" David screamed, banging on the barrier. David knew that he was going to kill her, and he was going to be forced to watch. Arthur looked at David, knowing that the wolf demon was powerless to stop him. David watched as Nightmare brushed some of the hair out of her face, and place a kiss on her forehead. David really grew angry at that. Nightmare was finished playing around, though. He stood over Alex, and raised the knife. David watched in horror as the long blade came right at her..._

* * *

David bolted up out of his slumber, and realized that he was still outside watching William and McGonagall teach some new students how to ride brooms. He sat there and continued to watch, knowing that Arthur is out there somewhere...

_That's right, David, I can kill her when I choose. Torturing you is going to be fun..._

* * *

**AN: Well. Read and review to see what happens next!**


	7. Rayzor in London

**AN: As David comes to terms with a return of a fallen enemy, little does he know that Nightmare has other things in store for he and Alex.**

**Chapter Seven: Rayzor in London**

David was able to get a little sleep last night. He knew that Nightmare was going to try something and he had to be ready for it. David had Nightmare figured out. Either Nightmare was going to try and kill them in their dreams, or he was going to break David down with lack of sleep and then capitalize on his weak state. Either way, David was going to be ready for him. He had to be, for his sake and Alex's.

William saw the state of his friend, and walked over to the frazzled wolf demon.

"A penny for your thoughts, my friend?" William asked, obviously concerned.

"Nightmare visited me last night." David said, his voice not the same.

"Really?" William asked curiously. "What happened?"

"I was trapped behind a barrier while Alex was sound asleep in the bed. Nightmare appeared and taunted me. Then he walked over to her, and before anything happened, I woke up." David said, voice sounding a little broken.

"Wait, how did you wake up on your own? I thought that couldn't happen on your own with Nightmare's nightmares." William stated.

"I don't know what happened." David replied. "Somebody or someone woke me out of that nightmare, but who?"

"I don't know. I really have no idea." David said. "Wait, where are they now?"

"Out with Hagrid and the rest of the Gryffandor's in the forest." William answered him. "He's teaching them a class about beasts and whatnot."

David grabbed his cloak, and walked towards the door, motioning for William to follow him as well.

"Where are we going?" William asked.

"I have a feeling that Nightmare is going to plan something. Plus, I sense something lurking out there with those students. Let's go, William." David said, with worry in his voice.

William nodded, and followed his friend out towards the forest.

* * *

"All right here's what you should do." Hagrid stated as he stood near the cage of a big dragon. "This dragon is harmless, and he can't breath fire, so you will be totally safe. Now I will show you how to feed it while it's tame. Any first takers?"

"Sure, I'll try." Alex said. Hagrid gave her a dead chicken to feed the dragon. Alex slowly walked up to the cage, and slowly rased the dead chicken up to the dragon, and the dragon slowly sniffed at the dead bird, and pulled the dead bird into it's mouth with its tongue.

"There you go." Alex said silently. She calmly petted the dragon, and it growled in affection.

"Great, who's next?" Hagrid asked. Alex continued to pet the dragon, completely unaware of a beast that was lurking in the shadows waiting to take a chance on Alex's life...

* * *

David and William were moving through the forest, trying to get to the clearing where Alex and Justin, along with the rest of the Gryffandor's were. William was trying to keep up with David, but he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" William asked.

"Did you feel that?" David asked him. William stood there for a moment, and felt a chill tun up his spine.

"God, what is that?" William asked.

"Let's go find out." David said, running at top speed through the forest.

* * *

Alex and Justin were talking with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were talking amongst themselves while Hagrid was getting ready to take the students back towards the castle. He already took the dragon back, but just as they were getting ready to leave...

BOOM.

"What was that?" Ron cried.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Wait, what's that!"

Before anyone could do any thing, a giant troll emerged from the forest, growling and looking around.

"Alex..." The beast growled. Alex cringed and stood rooted to the spot out of fear. She knew that the troll was here for her.

_How does this thing know me? _Alex thought. Before she could do anything, she realized that the beast was running right at her.

"Alex!" Justin shrieked, trying to get to his little sister, but it was to no success. Just as the troll was going to grab her, a big black blur that was really familiar to Justin and Alex came in and grabbed Alex just in time.

Alex looked up from the big wolf's arms and was met with a familiar face.

"Rayzor?" Alex said in disbelief. "Wait then that means..."

"Alex!" William screamed. "Over here!"

Rayzor placed Alex down right next to William, and went to confront the troll that was sent. Seeing as how the beast spoke in a dialect that only demons and certain people spoke.

"Had over the girl. Lord Arthur wants her." The troll said.

"Like hell I will." Rayzor growled. "You can get her when you pry her from my cold dead fingers."

"Good. I was looking forward to doing that any way." The troll said, lunging for Rayzor. Rayzor dodged the beast, and put the troll in a head lock.

"All right, where is he?" Rayzor exclaimed, increasing the pressure on the hold he had the troll in.

"I'll never tell!" The troll spat back. "You and Alex will fall to the great power of Lord Nightmare!"

"Final words?" Rayzor said unsympathetically. "Fine with me." Rayzor tightened on his grip, and then he heard s lowly snap, meaning that he broke or even snapped the trolls neck.

Rayzor let out a triumphant howl, and then noticed that the teachers from the school were on their way to the clearing.

Rayzor gave them a sincere look and dashed away. David and Rayzor both knew that this wasn't the last time that they were going to fight Nightmare and his cronies.

* * *

**AN: As their cover is sort of blown, now Harry, Ron, and Hermione try to find out who this guard really is. R&R!**


	8. Doing Some Digging

**AN: Now Alex knows that David is at Hogwarts with her, but just what does that mean?**

**Chapter Eight: Doing Some Digging**

William paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. After Rayzor showed up, there was no doubt that Alex knows that David was out here, too. Now there was a reason that Alex shouldn't know that David was out here. That reason was that since he is out here, she might think that something is up, and she would be right, since Nightmare is back, and he wants revenge on the both of them. How do they proceed now, that is the million dollar question that William didn't have the answer to.

"Dude, what's up?" David asked, walking into the office.

"What's up?" William asked, in total disbelief that David thinks everything is fine. "David, Alex now knows that you are out here, and when I see her again, and I will, she is going to ask me where are you."

"So? What's wrong with that?" David asked.

"She will know that you are out here for some reason, and I am going to have to come up with a reason that you are out here." William said.

"How hard can that be to lie?" David said, taking a seat on one of Dumbledore's chairs.

"Well, she saw you, so either I am going to have to give her a BS lie, or I am going to have to tell her the truth." William said.

"Well, until we can get a fix on Nightmare, we have to keep her in the dark about all of this." David said. William nodded in agreement. Soon enough, Dumbledore strolled in.

"Everything's calm?" David asked. Dumbledore looked at him, and nodded slowly.

"As calm as it is going to get." Dumbledore answered. "Everyone at the school is still talking about the giant wolf creature that is walking around out there."

"This isn't going away." William said to himself.

"No it isn't." Dumbledore said, sitting in his chair. "Now, everyone is going to be on guard about this, especially Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

"What are they going to do?" David asked.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak that his father left to him." Dumbledore said. "I am willing to bet that he is going to use that to figure out what is going on, and to figure out what we are doing."

"Wait, we?" David asked.

"You mean that they know about you being involved with us." William stated.

"Yes, either that, or they know enough to be suspicious." Dumbledore said.

"Marvelous." David said. "Now we have three nosy kids to deal with now."

"No matter what you do, they can not know that you are a demon, and that Nightmare is up here." Dumbledore said. David and William looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Of course, Nightmare wasn't going to be quiet.

* * *

Hermione saw Alex looking at a picture of her and a boy about her age. The way that she was looking at that picture made Hermione think that there was something between the two.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked Alex.

"My boyfriend, David." Alex said. "We've known each other since we were in preschool."

"How long have you two been boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"About a couple of years." Alex said. "He knows my family and I know his. His family is very unique."

"Wow, you must really care about him, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I do." Alex smiled. Hermione smiled, and left her alone. Alex smiled, and looked back at the picture of her demon boyfriend.

_Just what are you doing out here, David?_

* * *

Harry and Ron were eating lunch when Hermione walked up to them.

"I know who the second guard is." Hermione said excitedly.

"Who?" Ron asked her.

"Alex's boyfriend." Hermione said, taking out a picture and handing it to them. "His name is David Falcone, and he's also from New York and he knows that she is a wizard."

"Wait, what is his power?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore must have a reason for him to be out here." Hermione said.

"Maybe he sent that wolf thing along with William." Ron said.

"Not true." Hermione said. " I overheard William and Dumbledore talking about his mother, and they said that she was a really smart wizard."

"Wait, so his mom was a wizard that came here?" Ron said. "Well, that means that he must be a wizard as well."

"That remains to be seen." Hermione said. "What do you think we should do about this? How do we find out more about this David Falcone?"

"We can't just ask Justin or Alex." Harry said. "They might think that we are either nosy, or something else might set them off."

"Well, what do you suggest that we do?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think that I should try and get some information out of her when we get to Hogsmeade next month." Hermione said.

* * *

Nightmare was out there, and David knew that as long as he was breathing air, neither he or Alex was safe. The dementors on the train when they first arrived at Hogwarts was proof that Nightmare meant business. David sat with Dumbledore, calmly twitting his fingers.

"What's on your mind?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"It's Nightmare." David said. "I know that he won't stop coming after us until either he is dead, or until me and Alex are dead."

"How are you going to stop him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know." David said. "Because he is either going after me, or Alex. What am I going to do?"

"Usually, I wouldn't use violence unless it was an absolute last resort." Dumbledore said. "Now I know that death for either of you will end this horrible feud."

"Fine by me." David said coldly. "Fine by me."

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, the students of Hogwarts gets introduced to a wolf demon while at Hogsmeade. R&R!**


	9. Hogsmeade Surprise

**AN: As Alex and Justin head to Hogsmeade for the weekend, David tags along, and gives Alex a very pleasant surprise.**

**Chapter Nine: Hogsmeade Surprise**

David knew that soon, Alex and the rest of the Hogwarts students would be going to Hogsmeade. That meant that he was going to have to make a choice. Either he was going to follow her out there, and protect her in case that Nightmare was going to try something there, or he could stay behind, and risk having her being captured or worse. He of course, chose the latter, and decided that he and William were going to Hogsmeade with Alex, Justin, and the rest of the Hogwarts students.

"How long are we going to be there?" David asked William as David walked along side his friend. David was in his fog form, or his demon spirit form, as William came to call it.

"Only for the weekend." William said. "We are leaving early today, and coming back Sunday."

"Good." David said. "I need to get my mind off of Nightmare. Dumbledore told me something that shocked me."

"Really? What did he say?" William asked.

"He told me that I was going to have to kill Nightmare to stop him." David said.

"And THAT statement shocked you?" William asked, skeptically.

"No, not really." David said. "It was the 'who' that said it shocked me. I always thought that Dumbledore was nice and peaceful old man."

"Please." William said with a chuckle. "From what I heard about him, he will put a beating on you if he has to."

"Good, because I have a good feeling that I am going to have to knock around Malfoy again." David smiled.

"Nice David, real nice." William said.

* * *

Hogsmeade was nothing like what Alex and Justin saw before. Being from New York, they were used to big sky scrapers and flashing lights. It was the shops that where the main attractions in Hogsmeade ad what was in them that interested both of the new Hogwarts students. Alex and Justin were looking through one shop in particular when Hermione approached her.

"Alex, I was just wondering, that wolf thing that saved you a while back, it looked as if it knew you. Did it?" Hermione asked, trying to pry.

"Should it have?" Alex asked. She didn't turn to look at Hermione, and that was a sign to Hermione that she might know something.

"No, I was just wondering." Hermione said, not trying to anger her. Alex sat down what she was holding, and looked at the orange haired teen.

"I know that you are trying to pry, and it is not going to work." Alex said, bluntly. "If I told you something, you are just going to run and tell Harry and Ron anyway."

"Why, I-"

"Excuse me." Alex said, brushing pass Hermione and walking over to Justin. Hermione walks back over to Ron and Harry.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione said, sitting down with them. "She seems to know that we are trying to figure out who is the other guard. If we are to find that out, we need to figure that out in a very discreet way."

"And just how do we do that?" Harry asked.

"Let's follow them from afar." Hermione said.

* * *

Alex was walking along outside, heading to another store, before she noticed Malfoy talking with two other students that looked big and clueless. Alex tried to leave before they noticed her, but that didn't work. Before she knew it, they were right in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy sneered. "A little rabbit lost?"

"Why don't you just move, you jerk, I am not looking for trouble." Alex shot at Malfoy.

"Listen you, I don't like being embarrassed. So if I were you, you had better watch it." Malfoy said, which caused Crabbe and Goyle to nod in agreement.

"Really? Maybe you shouldn't be such a nerd then." Alex said. Crabbe and Goyle began laughing, and Malfoy's face grew bright red from embarrassment. In a fit of rage, Malfoy pushed Alex, and caused her to fall to the ground, hitting her head on a rock, and knocking her out. MAlfoy knew that he had crossed the line, and William saw what had happened, and he ran over to see what had happened.

"Hey!" William yelled, running over to the four students. He looked down at Alex, and knew that she was alive, but knocked out.

"What did you do to her!" William asked the three.

"Nothing, she just fell down." Malfoy lied. William stood, and was about to do something when David, dressed in a hooded cloak, walked over, and saw the state that she was in. David let his hood down, and stared at her. Alex was knocked out, and David knew that it was all because of Malfoy.

David began to stare down Malfoy. David felt his Jagan Eye burn away the bandana he was wearing.

"What the hell?" Malfoy said. David began to slowly walk towards Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy, scared to death ran off. David calmed down, and went to check on Alex.

"Well, now we have some explaining to do with Dumbledore, you know that, right?" William told David. David nodded, and picked Alex up in his arms. William and David walked off, not knowing that Hermione, Harry, and Ron just witnessed the whole thing. Needless to say, they were absolutely speechless at what had just transpired right before their eyes.

"Did that kid just have a third eye!" Ron said in total disbelief.

"Yeah, mate." Harry said. "I saw it, too. Hermione, just who was that?"

"Alex's boyfriend." Hermione said. "He's a demon."

* * *

**AN: With their cover blown, what will happen next? R&R to find out!**


	10. Everything is on The Table

****

AN: As Alex lies in a hospital bed, unconscious, she had another vision of David's childhood, while William and David deal with the fallout of their cover being blown.

**Chapter Ten: Everything is on The Table**

"They know!" Dumbledore hissed at David and William while they were in his room.

"Oh, the three nosy friends?" David said casually. Dumbledore sighed, and sat in his chair.

"I think that Dumbledore is concerned that what we are doing might cause a panic in this school." William said.

"Well, Nightmare being at this school is going to come out eventually." David said. "How to proceed without doing that is pretty much moot at this point."

"Yeah, well this was going to happen eventually." William said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." David said. "We need to find out how much do they know."

"They know who you are, and the fact that you are a demon." Dumbledore said. "Forget denying, you two need to do some damage control."

"So we can intimidate into silence, right?" David asked. "I need to go see Alex."

"How is she doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's fine." William said. "She stayed overnight in the hospital wing just to be on the safe side."

"Good, go and see her, but be careful, we don't know how much word has spread about this little demon situation." Dumbledore said.

David nodded, and walked out the door. William gave Dumbledore a friendly farewell, and followed his friend.

* * *

"I can't believe that there is a demon at this school!" Ron whispered to his friends. He, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffandor Common Room, and they had chairs facing each other.

"Why would Dumbledore invite a potentially dangerous demon out here without warning students about him first?" Harry asked.

"Maybe David and William are out here for a secret mission that only they know about." Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it makes sense that Dumbledore would invite someone of that nature out here because something big is about to happen." Hermione answered.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's go and follow William, and see if he can or will reveal something about all of this." Harry suggested.

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione saw William and his dog, Shadow, walking from the hospital wing. William stopped, and turned around, trying to see if anyone was following them. He knew that someone was there, and he ignored them, until a certain point.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I know that you are following me. If you don't stop, I am going right to Dumbledore." William said sternly. The three of them sighed, and stepped out from behind the wall.

"Sorry. We just don't like being kept in the dark about things that are going on here." Harry said.

"This isn't your business, little ones." William said. "I know of the accolades that you three have here, but trust me, this is something that you don't want any part of what is coming."

"Just what is coming?" Harry asked. William just gave the three students a silent nod, and walked away. Shadow gave them a warning glare, and followed William around the corner.

* * *

_Alex was in David's old apartment, and she knew that this was a dream. Why was she having these certain dreams, she didn't know. She had an idea of who was behind this, but she quickly brushed that feeling off when she heard someone at the front door._

"_Maria?" A young Louis called out. "Raymond? Where are you guys?" _

_Louis made his way to the bedroom, and heard some crying from under the bed. Louis smiled, and leaned over, looking at the black haired little child._

"_Hey, David, what's going on?" Louis said smiling. David crawled into Louis's arms, and Louis held him gently._

"_Mommy and Daddy are gone." David said, crying. _

"_I know." Louis said, rubbing his head. "I know. But you are coming with me, alright?"_

_David wiped some tears from his eyes, and hugged Louis tightly. Louis smiled sweetly as he looked out towards the hallway. Louis sighed as he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do with this little boy._

* * *

This was getting old.

Alex now sat in her hospital bed, as the night was in the sky. Only thing visible was the moon and the stars. She kept having these dreams about David's past, but why was she having them was a mystery to her. She knew that she had to find out what was happening before it was too late.

* * *

Justin was walking through an empty hall on his way back to the Gryffandor common room when he noticed William and Shadow walking towards him.

"Hey, how is Alex?" William asked him.

"She's fine." Justin answered him. "She will be back in school within the next day."

"That's good to hear." William said. "What are you going to do about Malfoy, if I may be so courteous to ask."

"I am going to get him back, don't you worry about that." Justin said. Justin looked William right in the face before speaking to him again.

"William, if there is something that I needed to know, you would tell me and Alex, right?" Justin asked, concern on his face.

"Of course I would." William said with a comforting smile. Justin smiled back, and walked away. William looked down at Shadow, and saw that he was looking around for something.

"What's wrong?" William asked him.

"It's Nightmare." He said in a frightened tone. "He's in the building."

* * *

**AN: Wow, what is going to happen next? Keep reading and find out!**


	11. Nightmares Do Come True

**AN: Nightmare comes back, and he decides to pay Alex a little visit...**

**Chapter Eleven: Nightmares Do Come True**

David and William frantically ran through the castle, racing towards the location that they sense where Nightmare was. David knew that he was probably after Alex, and the fact that she was still in the hospital wing, that meant that he could take her with little to no resistance. David rounded the corner, and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Albus..." William said, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. I have ordered all of the teachers to take the students to the Great Hall." Dumbledore stated. "That's so we can do this with no resistance and interference from the students."

"Nice." David answered. As the three of them rounded a corner, they saw a hooded figure standing near a window. David felt the familiar energy and sensed the hatred that came from the figure. They had found Nightmare.

"Long time, no see, David." Nightmare said, turning to face the young wolf demon.

"I wish I could say the same, but seeing as I am going to kill you soon anyways, why should I bother?" David said coldly.

Nightmare laughed under his breath. "I can't believe that you honestly believe that you can stop me. Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Same false confidence. You haven't changed a bit, Arthur." Dumbledore said, calmly shaking his head.

"You stay out of this, Dumbledore!" Nightmare hissed. "I saw right through your false teachings, and now I have unlimited power, no thanks to you."

"Look, you know how this is going to end, right?" David asked him. "I know why you are here, and if you so much as go near Alex, I will make your death as painful as possible."

"I don't have to take this from the likes of you three." Nightmare said hatefully. He then made a move for his wand, but Dumbledore was faster than Nightmare was. Dumbledore used his wand, and cast a spell that knocked Nightmare out of the window. When the three went to see where he landed, they saw that Nightmare was long gone.

"Well, ain't that something?" William said to no one in particular. "Now, in my opinion, he couldn't survive that."

"Yeah, and no doubt that someone had heard that." Dumbledore answered. "I have to head back to the Great Hall to inform everyone of this situation. I want you two to find him and stop whatever he is up to."

"Alright, Dumbledore, we're on it." William said. Dumbledore, David, and William went their separate ways, completely unaware that Nightmare was already putting his plan into motion...

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Alex and Justin were walking to class after the emergency that called all of the students into the Great Hall. She knew that something was going on, but she knew that she wasn't going to get a straight answer from William. One thing that was still picking at the back of her mind was the dreams about David's childhood that she was having. She knew that something big was going to be happening soon, but what?

"How are you feeling?" Justin asked her.

"Just fine." Alex answered her brother. "Look, do you know why William is out here with us?"

"No, but I have found out something interesting." Justin said. He took out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to Alex. She opened it up, and saw a picture of a familiar looking female.

"Who is this?" Alex asked.

"Maria Edwards." Justin said. "Twenty years ago, she became the first female to win the Triwizards Tournament, and a former student here."

"Again, why are you showing me this, and who is this woman?" Alex asked her brother again.

"That was her maiden name, before she got married." Justin answered "Her real name is Maria Falcone. This is David's mom."

Alex looked at the picture, and saw the resemblance. She had long black hair, and the same eyes as her son. This was David's mom, alright.

"We need to show this to William." Alex said. She looked up, and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron coming towards her.

_Oh boy, here we go again. _Alex thought.

"Hello, Alex, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Just fine, thank you." Alex answered. She knew that they were going to try and get something out of her.

"Alex, back at Hogsmeade, we saw your boyfriend, David, and we know he's a demon." Harry said. Justin and Alex looked at each other in total disbelief.

"Where did you see him? Where is he now?" Justin asked.

"We don't know where he is now, but we do know that he is here somewhere." Ron said.

"That explains why William is out here." Alex said, "Because something big might happen, and they needed him to solve the problem."

"Dumbledore wanted us here because that would tempt David to come out here." Justin said.

"That just leaves one question." Alex said. "Just what is going on, and why are they out here?"

* * *

Alex was sound asleep in her bed, and she wondered why David was out here. Well, she knew that he loved her, and that David would do anything to protect her. That only meant that someone was after her. Who is after her is the question.

She knew that she had to get some sleep. She rolled over in her bed, and closed her eyes.

_Hello, Alex._

Alex opened her eyes, but before she could react, she was taken by a dark figure.

_Ha ha ha. I have you now, my little girl..._

* * *

**AN: Nightmare strikes again. R&R for more!**


	12. Nightmare's Return

**AN: Nightmare has Alex, and David has to rescue her, but how?**

**Chapter Twelve: Nightmare's Return**

David sat in his room, and was wide awake. He had a lot on his mind however. For one, his girlfriend knew that he was now out here and the whole secret about his mission was revealed, well, sort of. Alex knew that he was out here, but exactly why was the question. David knew that he was going to have to tell her that eventually, and he decided that the next time that he saw her, he was going to come clean about Nightmare being back. Little did the demon know that Alex was full aware of that...

William came running into his room, breathing hard, which caused David and Dumbledore to look at him with a curious expression.

"What's up? What's wrong?" David asked William.

"Alex is gone! Nightmare grabbed her!" William screamed. David bolted up, and Dumbledore looked very concerned.

"What! Where did he take her!" David asked, shaking William's shoulders.

"I don't know." William said. "All that was left on her bed was this note."

David took the note, and the three read it silently.

_David, if you want your girlfriend back, you will have to meet me in the Dark Forest. Come alone, or she dies._

_Albert._

David looked at the note, and back towards William and Dumbledore.

"I have to go out there and face him." David said in almost a trance like state.

"Right, and me and William will stay here and make sure that nothing will happen to the students.." Dumbledore said as he headed for the exit.

"David, good luck." William said. David nodded, and ran towards the Dark Forest.

* * *

David knew that where ever he was keeping Alex, she didn't have much time left. He had to find her, and end this once and for all. As he quickly moved to the clearing in the Dark Forest, he saw that he ran into the Whomping Willow, and soon enough, he saw Nightmare emerge from behind the enormous tree.

"Took you long enough to get here." Nightmare said, staring David down. David literally had to fight the urge to kill Nightmare on the spot. But he had Alex, so David knew that he had to play his game, for now.

"Here I am, Arthur, now where is Alex?" David asked, holding his temper down.

"She's right inside of the tree." Arthur said, pointing towards the swinging tree. David looked at the swinging tree, and right back at Nightmare.

"If you want to save your girlfriend, you better follow me inside, because for some strange reason, she seems to be 'dying' to see me. But don't worry, she won't be in pain for too much longer." Arthur said, with a evil laugh. With that, he disappeared inside the tree. David knew that of all things, Nightmare was a man of his word. So after dodging many branches that the giant tree swung at him, David barely managed to slide pass the swinging tree, and went into a place that he has never saw before...

* * *

William and Dumbledore ran through the halls, looking for any type of disturbance, and they both saw that there was none.

"It is quiet." Dumbledore said, looking at William.

"It is TOO quiet..." William said. "This is going to get interesting."

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked. Before William could answer, a hooded figure ran past them. William and Dumbledore exchanged a look, and chased after that figure. For some reason, the figure was leading them outside and towards the Dark Forest...

"This is the way that David went after Nightmare, isn't it?" William asked as they were standing near the entrance of the Dark Forest.

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore stated. Dumbledore looked around, and saw what appeared to be drag marks in the dirt.

"Someone's lifeless was dragged through here." Dumbledore said, following the tracks with his eyes straight towards the Whomping Willow.

"Judging by the size of these drag marks, it appears to have come from a female, but that is a wild guess." William answered. At the realization of what he said, William looked right at Dumbledore, wide eyed.

Without saying a word, Dumbledore and William began running straight for the Whomping Willow.

* * *

David had no idea on what Nightmare was leading him to. He knew that what ever Nightmare had planned, he had to follow through, or risk losing Alex forever. Nightmare led David to a room in which David had no idea on what was waiting for him, which were a couple of dementors. As soon as he entered behind the room behind Nightmare, David felt two arms grab him. David began feeling himself grow weak. He looked at Nightmare with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Alright, you asshole, you got me, now let Alex go." David demanded, looking at Alex, who was out cold on the floor. Nightmare laughed and playfully slapped David's face.

"No." Nightmare said coldly. "You know, ever since you partially damaged me in the woods that time a year ago, I have been thinking of a way to get you and Alex back. Then it dawned on me. What better way to get you back then by murdering the one you love while you helplessly watch?"

David began to thrash about violently while Nightmare drew his knife and walked towards Alex. David knew that if he didn't do something, he was going to kill them both. David looked out the window, and noticed that there was a full moon outside. It wasn't until he made eye contact with the moon, that David felt an energy race through him. The dementors holding him growled in pain, (if they can feel pain) and disappeared into thin air. David looked directly at Nightmare, and ran at him. Nightmare plunged the knife that he was holding into David's abdomen multiple times, but David grabbed the knife from Nightmare, and threw it onto the floor. David grabbed Nightmare by the throat, and Nightmare knew what was coming. Nightmare was engulfed in a black smoke, and what was left of his skeletal remains fell to the floor. David began to walk over to Alex, but after his body returned to normal, he began to feel the pain of the stab wounds that Nightmare inflicted on him. Before long, he collasped right next to Alex. Right before he lost consciousness, David saw a familiar looking woman looking down at him.

"Mom?" David said right before his blurry vision went black.

* * *

**AN: The last chapter is up next! R&R!**


	13. Epilogue

**AN: As an adventure ends, one important question arises.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue**

_I have no idea where I am. I know that I am alive, because I can still hear and feel my heart beating. Where am I and why is everything dark? The last thing I remember is Nightmare trying to hit me with a knife multiple times, but I didn't go down. Then I literally burned him alive, and dropped his skeleton to the ground in about a million pieces. Then I collapsed right next to Alex. Wait, where is she now? Is she alive? My god, if she is dead..._

* * *

David slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he was back in Dumbledore's office. He tried to sit up, and looked around. He looked down at his body, and saw that his abdomen was taped, most likely from his stab wounds from Nightmare most likely. David looked around, and saw William walking over to him.

"Well, look who is finally up." William smiled. "You finally got rid of Nightmare, we swept up what was left of him, and flushed him."

David tried to laugh, but his abdomen was killing him. He looked around, and saw that Dumbledore wasn't here, even though he was on his couch.

"Where is Dumbledore?" David asked, looking around for the old wizard.

"He's out trying to calm everyone down and to tell the students the truth about our little adventure here at Hogwarts." William said. David sat up, and limped over to the front door leading out to the rest of the school.

"Dude, where are you going?" William asked.

"I am going to see Alex." David said.

"David, you can barely walk, and if you are going over to the hospital wing, let me help you at least." William said, trying to grab one of David's arms. David shot William one of his usual glares. William flinched, and stepped back.

"Fine, but I am still following you." William said, forbiddingly. David limped off, with William following close behind him.

* * *

Alex laid in the hospital bed, sound asleep. When she did wake up, she noticed a woman that looked a lot like David staring out of the window nearby. When Alex sat up, the woman acknowledged her.

"Glad to see that you are up, and feeling well." The woman said, moving closer to her bed.

"What happened?" Alex asked weakly.

"Nightmare kidnapped you, and David rescued you, as usual." She said.

"Where is he now?" Alex asked the woman.

"Resting, but if I know my son, he is on his way here right now to see you." She said.

"Maria?" Alex asked in total disbelief. "I knew that it was you! You look just like David. But wait, I thought that you were dead?"

"I wasn't killed." Maria said. "I was almost murdered when Izan came to our house that day. I managed to escape while David's father held him off. The stress from what I witnessed caused me to have his sister."

"So wh did you abandoned Lynn and David?" Alex asked.

"Because I thought that it would be the best for them." Maria explained. "I had a lot of people after me, and I figured it would be best if I just left for a while."

"So now you are back, but why?" Alex asked, continuing her questioning.

"I just wanted to see them again." Maria said. "It is obvious that he really cares about you, and you really care about him. I've been keeping tabs on both of you, and Lynn as well."

"Are you going to tell David that you are alive?" Alex asked her.

"No." Maria said. "For three reasons. One, he might hate me for not being here for him, two, you and the rest of his family needs him here because if he knew about me, he will come looking for me, and three, he doesn't need me."

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but she heard someone coming. Maria flipped up her hood, and hopped out of the window. Soon enough, David walked in. He limped over to Alex, and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" David asked.

"Fine, all things considering." Alex said. "It's really over, huh? Nightmare isn't coming back?"

"Nope, he's dead and gone." David said. "Alex, I really need to know something. If things like this will keep happening, will you continue to be with me?"

"Of course I will." Alex stated. David seemed to perk up after Alex seem to smile at him. David limped over and kissed Alex.

"I love you." David said.

"I love you, too." Alex responded, kissing him again. Little did the young couple know, that right outside the window, in the field nearby, Maria was watching and listening to everything that was going on.

"Take care of my son, Alex." Maria said. With those last words, Maria sped off into the woods nearby.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
